Envy leads to terrible things
by KerrianneLupin
Summary: SBRL & JPLE - Remus makes a rash promise to help James get Lily Evans as much as he can but how far is Remus willing to go and will it affect his new found relationship with Sirius? Please Review - CHAPTER 4 IS UP
1. Of course I'll help

Envy leads to terrible things

By 

KerrianneLupin

Chapter One

Of course I'll help

DISCLAIMER – **None of the characters in this story belong to me**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Just another random story from me, there's not much to say I just hope you enjoy this.**

SUMMARY – **Remus makes a rash promise to help James get Lily Evans as much as he physically can. But how far is Remus willing to go to help his friend and will it affect his new found relationship with Sirius?**

            James Potter sighed looking round the red common room that belonged to members of the Gryffindor house. He was by himself at the moment, the flames of the fire had long died down to embers and though he knew that like the other students, he should retire to his comfortable red bed he found himself unable to do that. There were too many thoughts, thoughts that were depressing for him flying round his head for him to settle down and sleep, he'd only end up lying there the entire night staring up at the ceiling as if it would some how give him the answers he wanted.

            As much as he was shamed to admit it he already knew the reason for his problem. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The two of them were his greatest friends and there was nothing James wouldn't have done for either or them. He would have happily sacrificed his life if they ever asked him to or the situation called upon it.

The problem was that recently the pair of them had gotten together and were beginning a relationship. It wasn't that James was angry with them getting together, or disgusted that the pair of them were gay or that they kissed with as much passion as a man and women did. James hadn't been brought up that way. He was actually extremely happy for the pair of them, they both deserved to be happy and now the pair of them were. It was more the fact he was envious of them. Sirius and Remus were now happy, they now belonged together and James was pretty sure they would be together for the rest of their lives. James on the other hand was alone.

            There were a few girls he cared about in the school, he had even dated some but the one he wanted to date the most, despised his very existence and nothing he did could change her mind, James had tried being nice and generous in front of her and show his better qualities but Lily Evans seemed blinded to them only focusing on his worse points. It was frankly depressing for him. Why could his two best friends find happiness why he himself wallowed in self-pity because the girl he wanted, wanted nothing more then for him to die.

            "James?" James jumped and looked up to be confronted by the worried amber eyes of Remus, he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and had just come in through the portrait entrance. 

            "Remus" he said in shock "Why are you up? Where have you been?" he questioned, Remus walked into the room fully and sat opposite James giving him a long look, James gave him a quick look. Sirius was definitely a lucky boy; Remus was attractive to look at with his large amber eyes, blond hair and good features as well as that perfect mouth, there were many a student at their school who would happily date him. He now shrugged and spoke

            "I was in the library," he said indicating the large book he had thrown to the side of him as he sat down, James frowned

            "It's one in the morning Moony why would you be in the library this late?" he asked Remus gave a self-conscious smile

            "To be honest Prongs I forgot the time" he said "I went in there at 8 and then I found this book…" James laughed his hazel eyes twinkling behind his glasses

            "And don't tell me, you started reading it and then you got caught up in it all and you've only just realised the time" Remus nodded with a chuckle

            "How well you know me" he commented lightly "That was exactly what happened" he frowned slightly "And why are you up at this time Prongs?" he questioned "You're normally fast asleep by this time" James shrugged looking away from his friend and glancing at the dying fire

            "Well I had a lot on my mind and I couldn't sleep" Remus looked concerned

            "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked "I'm not tired and I'll be happy to help you" James sighed and searched the face looking at me, Remus face looked tired but the full moon was coming each would explain that, his eyes however backed up his claim they were sparkling with intelligence and were wide awake. 

            "Firstly I want to say I am happy for you" he blurted out, Moony was always good at listening and perhaps the younger boy would have something that could help James get rid of his feeling of despair. Remus looked surprised at that and gave a confused smile

            "Thank you," he said hesitantly James continued

            "I'm happy for you and Sirius, you do make such a good couple with each other," A smile came to Remus's face and his eyes began glowing with an inner light, his love for Sirius clear on his face "But I'm jealous," there it was said, he watch the look of love leave Remus's face and instead a surprised look swiftly followed by a sympathetic look covered his face

            "James" he said softly but James cut across him

            "You're both so bloody happy with each other that I find it quite depressing, I mean I am happy for you I truly am and you both deserve each other so much but it reminds me so much on what I don't have and at what I'll never get at this rate" 

            "James it's…" Remus tried again, however James was on a roll now and so he continued

            "I really like Lily Remmie" he confessed "Really like her and she treats me like scum, she won't even talk to me, won't even acknowledge that there might be a good side to me and it drives me mad" this time Remus didn't even try to say anything he just watched his friend "I hate feeling like this Remus, I hate it" his voice caught on the last word and he felt a tear go down his cheek but for once he didn't care it was just him and Remus and he had finally had enough "I hate this, hate feeling like this" he sobbed "I just want it to go away" it took only a minute for Remus to get over his shock, a second later he was sitting next to James and had pulled him in for a hug, James wrapped his arm around the slim waist and sobbed. Why was everything so hard?

            "I'm so sorry Jamie" Remus whispered softly "I didn't realise, I didn't see you suffer, can you forgive me?" he asked pulling his head back, James didn't look up though "I'll help you anyway I can, We'll make Lily see the truth I promise you" James finally looked up

            "Mean it?" he asked "You'll help me get Lily to notice me, to stop treating me like I mean nothing" Remus nodded his head

            "Both me and Sirius will help" James nodded, pushing himself away and rubbing his eyes roughly

            "Thanks Remus" he said roughly "Just don't tell Sirius about this ok?" he said, Remus nodded with a small smile

            "Sirius won't hear a thing from me" he promised "You're worn out, you should go to bed" James nodded and allowed Remus to bully him up the stairs, within minutes he was in bed, teeth cleaned, pyjamas on and was fast asleep. Remus bit his lip as he watched his friend sleep. Perhaps he shouldn't have made such a rash promise like that. A feeling of guilt swamped him this was his and Sirius fault and Remus was going to make it up to James if it was the last thing he did.

A/N – Poor James over tired and in love with someone who hates him, who could blame him for the tears he experienced. Please Review but no flames, thank you

**NEXT CHAPTER – I'm bringing the great Sirius Black in and after another failed attempt with Lily, James decides what he's going to do! Intrigued? Then read the next chapter!**


	2. Breakfast table showdown

Envy leads to terrible things

By

KerrianneLupin

Chapter Two

Breakfast table showdown

DISCLAIMER – **Nope not mine**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's chapter two, it's not quite what I thought it was going to be but hopefully it will be ok! Enjoy it people. 3000 words to go and still stressed…. Better update another story.**

THANK YOU'S – You know what to do by now 

Janie Lupin – _Glad you like it and here's the update for you to read_

Lizzie24 – **Well I continued, as you wanted, hopefully it's as good as the first one**

Tanya J Potter – _you wanted an update and you got one, enjoy _

Sade – **yeah normally I just write stories when they're not together and wishing they were so I thought that this one would be a slightly different aspect to do. As for the length we all know that friendship is Remus's weakness so you'll have to see I guess. Glad you like the story.**

            James woke the next morning and immediately frowned, his stomach churned as he remembered crying in front of Remus. How embarrassing, then again he had at least got a promise of help from the other boy and if anyone could talk Lily round it was Remus, Remus and Lily had been best friends since their first prefect meeting and often when Remus wasn't with himself, Sirius or Peter then he was with Lily.

            He glanced at his watch and sighed, it was only 7 in the morning and he had hardly any sleep compared to what he was used to leaving him feeling groggy, at the same time though he couldn't get back to sleep, he felt fully awake, his mind going over plans on how he could get Lily to see him as a decent human being, he had tried a lot of things. Not everything like apologising for all he had ever done to her or calling her Lily instead of Evans, he didn't want to appear desperate after all and his pride demanded that he kept some.

            Deciding there was nothing else to do and that sleep definitely wouldn't come he quickly changed into his uniform and sneaked out of room, the even breathing in the room indicating to him that everyone else was still asleep or else a very heavy breather when they were awake. He walked down the stairs and out of the empty common room down the cold corridor. He was going to go and get an early breakfast and then when Remus awoke he'd have a plan. Sirius would have to be involved he had gotten even more protective of Remus since they started dating and he wouldn't be happy with James if he took Remus away from him for even a second.

            The Great hall was empty except for about 3 Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs no other Gryffindor was at the table and even the teachers table was empty except for Professor Montgomery the Potions teacher and head of Hufflepuff house, for an instant James hesitated by the door thinking of heading back to the dorm until one of the others woke but he soon set his shoulders and walked in, he had been made a Gryffindor for a reason and if he couldn't even manage walking and eating by himself at a table then he was going to be in trouble in the real world.

            The minute he sat down on the cool wooden bench food immediately popped up in front of him and his stomach rumbled in appreciation for the smell coming up from the choice in front of him. He quickly began piling food on his plate making sure he had plenty of sausages, they were Sirius's and Peter's favourite breakfast food and between the two of them they normally managed to demolish the whole Gryffindor supply in a few minutes. 

            He had only begun eating when the door opened again and this time Remus and Lily walked in laughing over something that Remus had said it seemed. James swallowed hard as he stared at Lily. She looked gorgeous as usual, her hair shining in health and looking more vibrantly red then usual, her cheeks were slightly pink from the walk to the great hall and her green eyes were glittering merrily at whatever the joke was. He saw Remus glance at the table then a smile of welcome covered his face and he lifted his arm up ever so slightly to indicate he had seen him, James nodded at him nearly flinching as Lily looked at him, a scowl came to her face and her perfect nose went slightly higher in the air then usual. Remus glanced at her and hit her arm lightly saying something to her; whatever it was caused Lily to blush slightly as she shrugged her shoulders. Remus grabbed her wrist and walked over to James sitting down in front of him and pulling Lily down with him. More food popped up.

            "Morning James" Remus remarked cheerfully, it was a well known fact that Remus was always a cheerful person in the mornings though no one knew why, James had a theory that it was because the morning meant Remus wouldn't have to see the moon for several hours but he had never questioned him about it, Remus told them everything but there were some things that were sacred to only him.

            "Morning Remmie" he replied politely "Evans" he nodded at her as he scooped up some beans onto his fork

            "Morning" she replied frostily.

            "Why are you up so early?" Remus asked suddenly breaking the tension between the other two "Normally you have to be dragged out of bed kicking and screaming alone with Sirius" Lily suddenly smiled brightly turning to Remus

            "Well you'd know all about Sirius and his sleeping habits wouldn't you Remmie," she teased, Remus reddened though he smiled good naturally

            "That would be true" he remarked "I do know his sleeping habits pretty well" he turned back to James who was watching the pair of them with a slight wistful look on his face. Why couldn't Lily treat him the same way that she treated Remus, what did Remus have that James didn't that made Lily befriend him? "Do you have Qudditch practice?" he asked

            "We do" James remarked his hazel eyes brightening at the thought "I booked it for the afternoon for 2 hours so there should be quite a bit of time for us to train today, The Slytherins have that new seeker and I want to make sure that they never beat us in a match" he commented with a smile, Qudditch was one of his favourite things in the world. Remus smiled biting into a hash brown and swallowing

            "Cool I might come and watch you if there's nothing else to do" he remarked "You'll come with me won't you Lils and keep me company" Lily laughed

            "Fine" she remarked "It will be fun to try and see Potter fly with his big head I'm surprised you can get off the ground" she said nastily. James smile disappeared to be replaced by a heavy scowl

            "Now come on Evans" he said keeping his voice light "Don't be bitter because you're rubbish on a broomstick, jealousy isn't becoming on anyone not even someone as pretty as you" Lily flushed at the comment

            "Whatever you arrogant bastard"

            "Sticks and stones Evans" he replied back coldly. Remus looked in-between the pair of them and shook his head, they were meant to be together he just wished that one of them would realise it. The whole love/hate thing had long gotten old.

            "Remus how could you leave me?" a voice shouted from the doorway and they all turned round to see Sirius Black striding towards them, hands buried into his pockets. As usual he looked absolutely gorgeous in a way that look as if he hadn't bothered. His short hair was black and silky and looked happily messed up, navy blue eyes were focused on Remus and his face that could easily have been a model's, was covered in a smile that was meant solely for Remus. It didn't take a genius to see Remus literally bloom beneath the look his own smile coming to his face. Sirius dropped into the chair beside Remus and gave him a small kiss on the lips before dropping a hand onto Remus's thigh. He looked up at James and gave him his usual cheeky smiled "Alright mate?" he asked seeing the annoyed look in his best friend eyes. James shrugged

            "Fine" he said his voice easily indicating that he wasn't, Sirius shot a quick look at Remus who simply looked helpless then at Lily who look equally pissed off. A look of understanding came across his face

            "Oh" he said then smiled cruelly "I see the bitch has joined us how are you today Lily? Still the same as usual I see shame" Remus punched his arm hard glaring at him though Sirius ignored it. As far as he was concerned avenging his best friend was more important

            "You are so lucky you're Remus's boyfriend" she remarked furiously "So very fucking lucky"

            "Or you'd what?" he taunted "Go at me with your oversized fingernails? God I'm scared what am I to do?" he said sarcastically rolling his eyes. James smiled slightly, 

            "Shut up" Remus said turning to Sirius with an angry look, Sirius met the eyes and then immediately turned away going red and looking ashamed of himself, he turned to the table and began piling food on his plate looking intently at it and remaining silent. Happy that his boyfriend was now subdued he turned to Lily who was watching him a grateful look in her eyes.

            "I got to go Remus, to the library I'll see you later" she remarked standing up and shouldering her bag "See you in Charms" Remus nodded calling goodbye as she walked away. When she was gone he turned to James but remained silent, James met the eyes then looked away studying the Gryffindor symbol instead as he began thinking. What the hell was he going to do now?

A/N – I don't know who to feel sorry for in this story, lily because of what James and Sirius say for her, James because Lily is a bitch towards him, Remus because he's stuck in the middle trying to remain neutral, Sirius because he was sticking up for his best friend and got in trouble for it. Perhaps you have your own personal view you want to share. 

**            Anyhow please review but no flames, if you hate slash then there is no way you should have read passed the first chapter, hell even the summary. Thanks**

**NEXT CHAPTER – James sees something which triggers an idea in his head.**


	3. This is the plan

Envy leads to terrible things

By KerrianneLupin

Chapter Three

This is the plan

DISCLAIMER – **Yep these characters are mine and there's nothing you can do about it MWHAHAHAHAHA**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Woohoo chapter three is finally written and ready to be placed up, I know I haven't updated for a while but this way at least you'll get loads at once ^________^ anyhow enjoy and I'll update as soon as I can**

THANK YOU'S – **look to your name and see your personal response**

Sunny-Sunn101 – _Yeah I noticed that you review nearly every story I do ^____^ quite the ego boost, I'm so glad you like my Remmie, the whole world should like Irish Remmie, anyway if you felt sorry for him before just you wait Silver-Sunn101, just you wait!_

Janie Lupin – **I may just do that you never know, thanks for the suggestion though ^__^**

Sade – _Yeah Sirius didn't know what to do, James was his best mate and Lily had pissed him off so he tried to defend him and got told off for it. I always view Remus as being able to control Sirius, look on OOTP its in the first few chapters! Sexual tension? You wait!_

FairyPrincess19 – **Yeah James is being a typical boy to be blunt, they never seem to know the best way of being nice to a girl, he'll learn one day!**

Kaori7395 – _Heehee I'm always stressed! Yeah poor Sirius what was Remus thinking in going to get something to eat without him, Padfoot will just have to teach him a lesson I guess heehee_

            "James have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Peter's voice suddenly broke through James's thoughtful mind and he turned to his friend with a guilty expression

            "Sorry Wormtail" he said "I was lost in thought, what were you saying?" Peter look downcast for a second before he shrugged his shoulders

            "It's not important just unimportant stuff" the feeling of guilt intensified all the other Marauders himself included had been ignoring Peter to a certain extent recently, it's not that they meant to it was just at times he was easy to forget and his qualities weren't always what was needed for pranks, he didn't stand out to them and what's more is the fact that he never tried to stand out against them he seem resigned to his fate of being a nobody.

            "Sorry mate "he remarked again rubbing his nose subconsciously, Peter shrugged and instead turned his attention to Remus and Sirius, the pair were seated opposite them on the sofa by the fire, James and Peter had the smaller chairs, it was the place that their reputation promised them, Sirius wasn't paying attention to anything it seemed, his hand was stroking Remus's blond hair and his eyes were focused on the smaller boy who was happily reading a book oblivious to the world around him, Remus was like that though whenever he got into a book then there was no point in trying to interrupt him because he always just smiled and remained silent or didn't even acknowledge anyone, it had taken 4 years for Sirius to except this.

            "I want that" James suddenly remarked looking at the pair of them intently, Peter looked at him in surprised while Sirius looked up in confusion his peaceful mode shattered Remus remained reading it appeared that he hadn't even heard James speak 

            "Want what?" Sirius asked in a bored tone

            "That" he said pointing at Remus, he watched as a jealous streak made itself present in Sirius navy blue eyes as a protective look came to his face

            "Well you can't have it" he growled back "He's mine" Remus finally looked up probably due to the change in Sirius's voice and looked around blinking

            "Huh" he said, "What have I missed?"

            "Not him" James replied pointing at Remus "I meant what you have" Sirius's eyes still looked suspicious though his face relaxed its expression

            "Well you could but you refuse to stop chasing Evans, if you keep going for the impossible you won't succeed" Sirius commented shifted his arm round Remus's waist and hoisting him up to the side, Remus happily leaned against him amber eyes trained on James with a thoughtful look

            "She's not unattainable" James answered stubbornly "She likes me she just won't allow herself to see it because of the past"

            "That past?" Sirius repeated, "The past is the past you can't change that and if that's what she's thinking of then how the hell are you meant to change her view?" James shrugged

            "I can't change the past but if I can prove to her that I'm not the same then perhaps…" he trailed off and looked at Remus thoughtfully "There is a way but I need your help Remmie just as you promised me last night" Sirius suspicious jealous look returned as he watched James who looked back thoughtfully before a smug look appeared

            "I told you I would and I will James you just have to tell me exactly what you want me to do" James smiled at him

            "There's one way and one way only that I know of getting a girl's attention"

            "Be nice to her perhaps" Peter remarked making the three of them jump and look at him wide eyed, an annoyed look came over his face as he looked away one hand clenching into a fist, James looked slightly worried for a second before he turned back to the other two

            "Hell will freeze over first" he replied firmly "No I'm going to make her jealous" a silence followed his words as the other three processed that

            "Doesn't she have to like you for that to happen?" Sirius asked finally a doubtful tone in his voice, James went slightly red

            "I told you she does, this way she'll realise she'll like me and bingo we'll be together in no time flat"

            "Fine" Remus said sitting up straight "And I suppose you want me to find you a girl amidst my friends" James shook his head

            "Oh no Moony me with another girl wouldn't attract nearly as much attention, me with a guy, it would be the biggest scandal since Sirius admitted he loved you in front of the great hall during the Halloween feast, people were going on for weeks how romantic and brave it was" for an instant a smile that could only be described as soppy covered Remus face before it became wary

            "So you want me to find you a guy?" he asked "Perhaps Sirius would be better at finding the gay men in Hogwarts" he said turning to his boyfriend, Sirius shrugged his attention still on James

            "No need I know the perfect one, one that would hit home to Lily big style" Remus stared at James with an uneasy look

            "And who would that be?" he asked quietly, James looked at him seriously

            "You" there was a silence again before Sirius erupted

            "You can fuck right off Potter there is no way on Earth that you are going to use Remus this way, he's mine, my boyfriend, my love and you want him to play lovey dovey with you? Just go to hell" he yelled, James watched him for a second before his spoke

            "Firstly calm the hell down and listen" he watched the pair of them and sighed "I love this girl ok the same amount as you love each other and I'm at my wits end what to do about it, she's all I think about, all I care about, if something happened to her I don't know what I would do, probably throw myself off the nearest cliff the fact is I need her and the fact that I can't have her, that she won't even be slightly decent to me is something that tears me apart" he stopped for a second leaning into his chair, he couldn't believe he was slipping his guts out once again "I know you love each other but I just want to you know borrow Remus and yes I know how awful and horrible that sounds" he continued as he saw Sirius's tanned face turned an interesting shade of red "But it won't be for long if this doesn't work then I have to accept that nothing will ever work. Please Remus I'm asking you as your friend to do this for me, just play act we wouldn't do anything you know" Remus bit his lip

            "What would we do?"" he asked ignoring the look of outrage Sirius sent him

            "It would be easy" James commented leaning forward as he warmed to his idea "You and Sirius have a pretend fight to everyone you're not talking but in private you'll be the same as usual. I comfort you and you confess to Lily you have a crush on me, she's be jealous and claim me for herself see nothing bad" Remus looked uncomfortable

            "No nothing bad" he repeated

            "You're not seriously considering this Remmie are you?" Sirius demanded wide-eyed

            "It's for James, he'd do the same for me and what will it matter no touching in public that's all" Sirius looked as if his world was shattering around him

            "But that's 5 hours a day of not touching you" he moaned, Remus grinned at him

            "Guess I'll have to make it up to you when we're alone then, it will be fine trust me" Sirius met his eyes for a second then groaned

            "Fine" he snapped and looked up at James "You lay a finger on him, even a fake one and I'll kill you slowly and painfully ok? You don't touch my Remmie" James rolled his eyes

            "No touching" he confirmed before smiling kindly at Remus "thank you so much for this Rem you don't know…"

            "Stop right there before you destroy your reputation beyond repair" Remus said holding a hand up "you're my friend and that's why I'm doing this for a week or 2 only though deal?" he held out his hand and James took it shaking it

            "Deal" he replied back cheerfully when Remus released his hand he ran it through his hair "Oh Yes she's going to be mine"

A/N – Oh Remmie what have you started you're far too nice really, far too nice indeed, think things will run smoothly? Does ice cream melt in the sun – anyhow please review but no flames, pretty please with Remmie on top?

**NEXT CHAPTER  - What do you want to see people? The fight? Remus and Sirius "Discussing" it? James trying to talk to Lily again? Let me know ok!**


	4. Fight

Envy lead to terrible things

By KerrianneLupin

Chapter Four

Fight

DISCLAIMER – **Nope, you know they don't, man I can't believe I have to do this every chapter.**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Woohoo another chapter done, I've been writing all day and it feels good. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I'll update as soon as I can. I just like to state that my brain is strange – I see Sirius from London. James from Wales though his parents were rich and had two house one in Wales, one in London. Remmie from Ireland and Peter from Scotland. I've no idea why though…. Man I need another hobby**

THANK YOU'S – 

Silver-sunn101 – _Yeah I feel sorry for Peter and with Remus, we're all stupid once though he'll regret it this time._

Rachel – **Glad you like the story so I hope this chapter is good**

Summer Rain of '89 – _Remmie on top, you've seen nothing yet trust me, glad you're liking the story_

"Why are you doing this Moony?" Remus took a deep breath and closed his eyes for second. He had been expecting this talk ever since he agreed to James's plan. It didn't matter that he agreed with Sirius, that the plan was stupid and would never work. Why would Lily want someone who shows all signs of being gay? The guilty feeling in Remus's chest refused to go though leading to this situation. He turned round and looked at Sirius who was watching him with large hurt eyes.

"I'm doing it to help James, he needs our help Sirius" Sirius snorted

"He needs our help by being a prat?" he demanded "Why you? There are plenty of gay boys in the school, he could have had his pick of any of them, so why the hell did he pick you" the sulky tone in Sirius's southern voice was extremely clear

"Probably because it would be easier to plan this way" Remus commented back in what he hoped was a soothing voice. Considering the quickness in Sirius sitting up and the glare present in his eyes it was clear that Remus's attempt failed miserably

"He won't get Lily" Sirius snapped, throwing his arm out as he stared at his boyfriend "She's not interested and if she's not interested in a blatantly straight James then how is she going to be interested in a gay James?" Remus breathed out loudly

"I don't know" he snapped back "But if he believes it will help then we should help him anyway we can" Sirius ran a hand through his hair

"I'm not saying we shouldn't" he replied back, not making any effort to lower his voice "I'm saying that he shouldn't use you. You're my boyfriend and he knows that so why pick you, who is taken" Remus sat down at the end of the bed

"Probably because he knows I'm taken, he doesn't have to worry about any complications because I'm with you" Sirius looked slightly mollified at the words but he still continued his rant

"But what about your reputation? People would stare at you and call you names, they'd come onto me right in front of you" for the first time a flash of anger appeared in Remus's eyes and he leaned over and grabbed Sirius by his red and gold tie and jerked him off balance so they were face to face.

"Well you better tell them to fuck off, because you're mine understood" he noticed the glimmer of excitement that appeared in Sirius's eyes even as he growled and crushed his lips to the other boy in a passionate kiss. He felt Sirius's arms wrap around him and allowed him to take control as he was lowered to the bed. Both of them still kissing

"I'll… kill… James… if… He… So …much…as…touches…you" Sirius remarked breathlessly, punctuating each word with a kiss. Remus moaned slightly

"He won't" he managed

"Because you're mine" Sirius growled, remarkably dog like. He gave him one more fierce kiss then sat up, pulling his boyfriend up with him. He looked over and grinned. Remus's blond hair was tousled; his amber eyes glazed over while his lips looked swollen and kissable. Sirius was just about to lean over and give Remus a final kiss when the curtain opened and James stood there, looking remarkably cheerful

"You can't go down like that Remus" he commented, a scolding tone to his Welsh voice "You look like you've just had your brains snogged out and since you and Sirius are meant to be breaking up today then it won't do, go and wash your face". Remus got to his feet and shot a smile at Sirius as he brushed past James, called good morning to Peter and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. James went to leave the enclosed area when he felt a hand on his forearm. Looking back he could see Sirius glaring at him.

"I meant what I said James" he remarked seriously "Don't touch him and definitely don't kiss him" James raised one dark eyebrow at his best friend

"Siri he's your boyfriend, what makes you think I would do that to either of you?" Sirius shrugged

"You're as bad as I am for taking things to extremes, Evans might be in front of you and you might get carried away in trying to convince her to like you and you'll end up kissing him" James searched his friends eyes and shrugged

"I told you Siri I have no intention or wish to kiss Remus and if I do then you have permission to kick my ass" Sirius laughed at him

"Kick your ass?" he repeated "I would kill you mate, understood?

"Understood" James answered "You need to lighten up over Remus, he's a big boy, he can make his own decision, you acting like a mother round him isn't good" Before Sirius could answer the door opened and Remus walked out looking fresh and clean

"Everyone ready to go?" he asked

"I am" Peter remarked stepping by Remus and looking curiously at the other two boys who had jumped at the sound of his voice. They had forgotten he was even in the room

"Yeah let's go" Sirius answered, stepping past James and walking up to Remus flinging his arm around Remus's shoulders.

"Let go of him Siri" James remarked with a frown "You're meant to be fighting" Sirius glared at James even as Remus slipped the arm off of him

"Let's get this over and done with then, and remember I don't mean a word of it" Remus remarked leading the way out of the dorm and down the wooden stairs.

It didn't take them long to get to the great hall and when they did James and Peter slipped in-between Remus and Sirius making sure the pair of them couldn't sit next to each other. With a quick glance at each other they began ignoring the other boy, only talking to James and Peter.

"Hey Remmie" Remus looked up from staring at his scrambled eggs to see Lily sitting next to him, a concerned look on her face

"Oh hey Lil" he gave her his best impression of his saddest smile, something which wasn't that difficult, he was already hating the fact he wasn't allowed to talk to Sirius or touch him.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked gently, Remus shrugged

"Everything fine, what could be wrong? Nothing could be better" she raised an eyebrow at him and smiled

"Ok" she said slowly "It's just I noticed that you're not sitting next to Sirius and normally, you know, you do" Remus took a deep breath and began reciting the speech James had come up with. It hurt just to say it.

"That's because I don't want to sit next to a fucking insensitive jerk like him, he's a bastard all he cares about is himself, nothing anyone else does is good enough and I'm tired of it, tired of him and having to do everything his way" he kept his eyes on a shocked Lily for the right amount of time then turned his eyes to Sirius having to keep a cry in. It seemed James never told Sirius the speech because Sirius was looking at him with large hurt eyes that couldn't be acted. He looked wounded. Remus nearly called the whole thing of right then and grabbed Sirius, dragging him into a room and showing him how much he didn't believe what he just said but before he could Lily spoke.

"Remmie, isn't that harsh?" Remus stared blankly at her before moving his gaze once more to Sirius who was now focused on his food, not looking at anyone.

"Not really" James entered the conversation smoothly at this point "They had a row last night, poor Remus he was heartbroken" James gave Remus a sympathetic smile, Remus who gave him a slight smile turned to Sirius to see his hand gripped very tightly round his fork, he definitely wasn't happy with this.

"James has been great though"

"Sirius" Lily said turning away from the other two and giving him a pitying look "Are you ok?"

"Fine" he snapped, pushing his half eaten food away from him and getting to his feet "Never fucking better" he shouted, he shot Remus one more hurt look and left the room.

"You better go after him Peter" James said, noticing Remus putting his face in his hands. Peter looked between them and nodded, getting to his feet and hurrying out the door. "It will be ok" James said soothingly, placing a hand on Remus's shoulder. He gave a slight smile at Lily who smiled back hesitantly

"You should talk to him Remus ok?" she said, Remus nodded "Go now" Remus nodded and got to his feet and hurried out the hall followed by James who only paused to smile at Lily. She stared after them and shook her head. If Remus and Sirius were having problems then where was the hope for the rest of them. She sighed; at least James was being nice. She shook her head again for good measure. Now where did a thought like that come from?

**A/N – I love writing Sirius/Remus kissing scenes, I really should write more! There you go, hope you liked it and it was good enough for you all. Please review but no flames and err I'll update as soon as I can ok!**

**NEXT CHAPTER – Hmmm it's up to you. I was thinking of Peter talking to Sirius and then Remus and James catching up but I don't mind, suggestions are always welcomed!**


	5. Uneasy feelings

Envy Leads to terrible things

By KerrianneLupin

Chapter Five

Uneasy feelings

DISCLAIMER – **Nope none of them belong to me in any shape or form.**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's chapter five, like the rest of my recent updates I have to say how sorry I am because it Is so late but oh well, it's the way life goes.**

** I'll update sooner next time and hopefully you enjoy this chapter.**

THANK YOU'S – 

**Kaori7395 – **_You just know that Lily always had a warm place for Remus in her heart, who the hell wouldn't I ask of you!_

_Juxtaposed – _**Yeah I did some more Remus/Sirius kissing scenes in this chapter, you got to love them after all.**

**Dr Titou Moony – **_Yeah I do love when my Remus acts possessive, you really do have to love it and I'm pretty sure that Sirius gets a kick out of it._

_Silver-sunn101- _**I'm afraid you're probably going to find yourself doing that again this chapter, what can I say, I'm a mean girl who loves making them suffer. But then again they always make up don't they **

**Faery**** wings – **_You'll have to wait to see what happens but I'm pretty sure that you'll love it when its done._

_Summer rain of '89 – _**What can you say, Sirius never thinks things through he just reacts.**

**Nowle**** the lady dragon – **_Glad you're liking the story hopefully you'll like this chapter as much as the rest._

_Affected Mango0 – _**No my attention when it comes to story is always based on the school years so you won't have to worry about that story plot coming up. Glad you like the story and if you think you've seen protective Sirius then you ain't seen anything yet**

Peter glanced around him with an annoyed look, scanning both sides of the passageway for any sign of Sirius. Trust Sirius to be such a drama queen and to rush off leaving Peter to hurry after him, his much anticipated fudge cake, being left on the table. He rolled his eyes as he continued looking, knowing his luck James would end up eating it.

He was about to give up the search and to go back in to savage what he could of his cake when he overheard the conversation of two Hufflepuff girls who were walking towards him.

"I can't believe Sirius Black nearly knocked you over and didn't even apologies for it, he really does think himself King of the school or something"

"He looked upset though…" Peter didn't wait to hear what the girls had to say, instead he slipped past them and hurryied down the left hand side of the corridor. Now he knew the direction he knew where Sirius would have gone, the only place Sirius would have considered going in an upset state.

Sure enough as he ran up the stairs to the Owlery, out of breathe and uncomfortably hot, he could see Sirius sitting on the floor, stroking a beautiful tawny owl with one hand, staring ahead of him with a look on his face that almost made Peter turn and run back down the stairs and back to the safety of the Great Hall, no one liked dealing with a pissed off Sirius Black and he was no exception to the rule. He resisted though, James had told him to come after Sirius and that was what he was going to do.

"Sirius?" he called out, stepping away from where he had been hiding in the doorway and into the room, at first he thought Sirius hadn't even heard him, since all he did was sit in exactly the same position, stroking his owl in the same absent manner and staring ahead. He was about to try again when Sirius's eyes finally moved to look at him slowly, his head followed and Peter found himself under the same scrutiny that Sirius had been giving the wall a few minutes ago. He moved awkwardly from one foot to the other, swallowing deeply as he did. Sirius finally spoke, his voice sounding surprisingly cold for him.

"What do you want Peter?" he demanded, getting to his feet and throwing his arm in the air, his owl took to the air and settled on the rafter between another pair of owls, Sirius crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall staring at Peter all the while with the same unnerving stare. He really was beginning to think that Sirius was spending too much time with Remus since he was beginning to pick up aspects of Remus' personality, such as the unnerving stare. He took his courage in both hands and stepped forward a bit more into the room, glancing round at the Owls nervously.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok, I mean you seemed really upset when you left the Great Hall and you just belted it as if your butt was on fire or something." Sirius snorted, his face twisting into a bitter smile

"Me" he said "Oh I perfect Wormtail I'm just basking in the loving words of my lover, that's all" Peter bit his lip wondering how much he should say, finally he spoke quietly

"It's probably not my place to say but he didn't mean a word of what he said Sirius, you could just tell by looking at him, you know how much he loves you Sirius, you don't need anyone to tell you, It's just Remus has got it into his head since his talk with James that he's neglected his friend spending all his time with you instead. It's not true of course but you know what Moony is like when he gets an idea into his head, he spends all his time brooding over it and driving himself mad, he's just trying to make it up and he's going slightly overboard with it all" He stopped shaking his head, then looked up to see the sullen look on Sirius face had disappeared and he was instead looking at Peter with his head tilted to the side and a thoughtful look on his face.

"And how do you know all this? Did Remus tell you this?" he asked, Peter noticed with relief that Sirius didn't sound angry anymore; instead he just sounded very tired.

"He didn't tell me anything" Peter said hastily "It's just that sometimes us quiet people notice things that other more loud people miss because they're always too busy to notice anything" A slight smile came to his face that could almost be described as wistful "He really loves you, you know. I don't think there is much that he wouldn't do for you, you should count yourself lucky to have such a person to care for you and you should try to remember that when you feel slightly peeved off with him" He stopped wondering if he had said too much.

Sirius was staring at him as if he had never really seen him before, before he could comment though the door to the Owlery was flung opening, startling the pair of them. Remus ran in a second later, red in the face. He glanced at Peter who gave him a reassuring smile and then ran to Sirius stopping in front of him and scanning his face with worried amber eyes.

"Sirius" he said, his voice sounding out of breath and slightly frantic "I didn't mean any of the things I just said, you have to believe me I mean why would I believe them, if I did then I wouldn't be with you in the first place. It was just something that James came up with and I thought you knew about it, it wasn't until I said it that I realised you didn't and…" he was silenced as Sirius leaned forward and gave him a slight kiss.

"Relax Moony or you'll burst a blood vessel or something" he said with his usual roguish smile "You have nothing to be sorry for, it was me just being an impulsive dick that's all. I know you wouldn't mean something like that, Wormtail made me see that" they both turned and looked at Peter, Sirius with a respectful look and Remus with a relieved look. Peter waved awkwardly at them going red as he did.

"Happy to help guys" he commented before turning his back on the pair of them and staring hard at an old tatty picture that someone had put on the wall. Remus smiled at his friends discomfort then turned to Sirius who was grinning at the same thing. Sirius glanced down at him and his grin dropped into a happy little smile. Remus smiled helplessly back as Sirius leaned forward and grabbed Remus's loose red and gold tie and pulled him closer, pressing his lips against his in a gentle kiss. Remus made a silent sound, bending his head back further allowing Sirius better access to his mouth. Sirius took advantage and slipped his tongue in, giving Remus the kind of kiss that he used to dream about giving Remus before they were together.

"Well that went bloody well, did you see the way she looked at me, all confused as if she didn't know who I was" James said loudly looking very smug as he did, Sirius broke the kiss and glared at his best friend over Remus's head "Great acting by the way Paddy" James remarked glancing at Sirius and leaning against the wall opposite, crossing his arms in the same way that Sirius had done earlier "When you stormed away anyone would actually think you meant it " Sirius remained silent, instead releasing Remus's tie, he spun him round so the pair of them were facing James and Peter, who had turned back round at James's entrance, and placed his arms round his waist pulling him back against him in a hug.

"Glad I could be of help James" he said coldly, James nodded obviously choosing to ignore his best friends tone.

"A few more days of this Moony and she'll be putty in my hands" Sirius felt Remus stiffen in his arms even as the other spoke

"That wasn't enough?" he asked "I think you already have you attention James and she'll get suspicious if me and Sirius fight again, after all we having fought in all the time we've been dating" Sirius made a face for a second as he realised the truth of Remus's words, they actually never had argued over anything major.

"We can give it a week I guess, like you said she'll be suspicious otherwise" he conceded before smiling at them "I really appreciate the pair of you helping me like this, it means a lot and I'll repay you one day" he suddenly looked embarrassed and turned to Peter "come on Peter, there's a lesson to go to and I'll give you a hand on your work this lunchtime or you'll be murdered in Potions" Peter nodded, smiling at the other two and following James down the wooden stairs

"Sirius I…" Remus began but Sirius silenced him with another kiss

"Forget it Moony" he said "Let's get off to class" Remus nodded and unwrapped Sirius's arms, walking to the door, Sirius followed frowning as he did. If only it was easy enough to get rid of the jealous feeling in his stomach as it was to silence Remus.

**A/N – There you go, I can't help but feel sorry for Sirius especially as you know it will only get worse! I'll update soon so please review but no flames please, I have no time for them!**


End file.
